1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutter, and more specifically, to a cutter which can efficiently open an envelope, cut the edge of a paper carton for milk, juice or other beverages, or that of a corrugated box or like member, and which can cut a variety of strings, tapes, and other materials used for packaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a means for cutting the edge of an envelope, a paper carton, and the like, or as a means for cutting strings, tapes, and other materials used for packaging, a knife and scissors are well known.
However, when a knife is used, for example, to cut the edge of an envelope, the cutting edge of the blade of the knife must be inserted inside the edge of the envelope. Thus, the envelope cannot be rapidly cut. In addition, the blade of the knife is exposed during the cutting operation. Thus, one's finger could be cut.
On the other hand, when a pair of scissors is used to cut the edge of an envelope or paper carton, the scissors must be opened and closed many times. Thus, the envelope cannot be rapidly cut.
Also when cutting various types of strings, tapes, and other materials which are used for packaging, the same problems as those state above are presented.